the_unknown_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
EP7: The Glory
Story Huey is seen standing in the North End contemplating over what's gone on in his life so far. He talks in a narrative about the events leading up to the Glory tournament. meanwhile Sick Donny is in another location in the North End talking to two Murk Syndicate members. Sick Donny wants the Murk Syndicate to aid him in his partaking in the Glory tournament. Teru suddenly is heard as he gets into the minds of the Murk Syndicate members. Persuading them to join his dark contingent. The two members are both brainwashed by Teru and decide to turn their backs on Sick Donny. The two ambush Sick Donny with an attack but Sick Donny battles out and defeats both guys before fleeing the scene. In the first round of the Glory tournament. Teru battles Michael, a local competitor who currently attends college. After the two exchange blows. Michael unleashes a flurry of back hand slaps that doesn't seem to harm Teru at all. Michael becomes frustrated and runs full force into one of Teru's dominate dark blows to the gut knocking Michael off his feet onto the ground defeating him. Teru battles Fiona next in the tournament. Fiona tells Teru that she was trained by her father to defeat people like him. The battle begins with Fiona performing a running avalanche knocking Teru back a bit. Fiona grabs Teru's head and forearm jams it unmercifully. Teru is still on his feet. Fiona then tries to choke out Teru but Teru conjures his dark energy and double fist blast Fiona knocking her to the ground. Teru finishes her off with a dark powered blast defeating Fiona. Huey gets a call from Master Roberts telling him where his next battle will be. All of a sudden, Huey gets tackled by a mysterious person in a hood. This person takes their hood off revealing herself as "Krucial" Katie. She tells Huey that she was too trained by Master Roberts. The two begin battle with Katie getting the upper hand. Katie knocks Huey to the ground and attacks with hammer fist to the head. Huey reverses Katie and then locks her in a cross armbar. Katie taps out and is defeated. Teru faces off against Kung-Fu Kwan in the semi finals of the tournament. Teru manages to defeat Kung-Fu Kwan with a dark energy blast! Huey is then seen in the middle of a field. Paragic appears in the clouds as a hologram telling Huey where his last opponent can be found. Huey goes to the place and Teru appears behind him. Teru explains that he will defeat Huey however, Huey disagrees and goes on the attack. Huey is blasted back with a dark blow from Teru. Suddenly Paragic magically appears next to Teru. Paragic explains to Huey that he was just an experiment that was let go and that the pX potion was given to Teru instead. Huey goes back on the attack and once again gets blasted back. Teru tries a final dark blow to finish Huey off and out of nowhere Sick Donny kicks Teru in the head. Huey is stunned to see that Sick Donny is helping him. Huey watches as Teru and Sick Donny battle. Teru gets the upper hand knocking Sick Donny back. Sick Donny asks Huey for assistance and Huey reluctantly accepts. The two hero's attack Teru at the same time until he was stunned. Sick Donny goes down to all fours as Huey launches off of him with a flying dragon kick to Teru. Teru falls to the ground and evaporates. Huey grabs the minuscule trophy for defeating Teru and winning the Glory tournament. Sick Donny shakes Huey's hand wishing him good luck in the future. The two part ways as Huey stands in triumph as the Glory tournament champion. Trivia * See also Category:Episode List Category:Hidden categories